Talk:Szayelaporro Granz/Archive 3
Question Shouldn't that whole mention of the name of Szayel's zanpakutō being changed to "La Lujuriosa," for the VIZ manga and the English dub, be put in the Censorship section? --Reikson (talk) 16:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :It was never stated to be because of Censorship. While yes, it was likely a censorship issue, it was never stated to be so and thus we are not going to make that claim.-- Should his base of operations be changed? I was thinking that since he now resides in hell it should be changed to hell what do you think?MrAnonymous (talk) 18:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC)MrAnonymous :He doesn't reside in Hell, that was a promotional chapter. Its not canon.-- New info for his page The events that occur during Spirits are Always With You take place during the 17months following Aizen's defeat. Szayel is revealed to have escaped from Hell. Szayel reveals that he has a tattoo of #100 on his left eye. Interesting facts: -he was the privaron espada 100. -He was a vasto lorde -he has a new form of resureccion. It could be Segunda Estapa. -The nurse arrancar was his fraccion. When there is a more reliable translation of the book. I hope the new info get added to his page. --Urie12 (talk) 00:45, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :1. Szayel was never in Hell, that was a movie, which is non canon. 2. Spirits are forever with you is not a work by Tite Kubo, its canonicity is in doubt-- ::We must remember that this Wiki added the info from Nestle to Night in Harribel, Appaci, Mila-Rose and Sung-sun articles and it was pretty much exactly the same: novel written by someone else with illustrations by Kubo Tite (and currently we know that novel was correct since we saw Harribel and the Tres Bestia alive in the manga) - Fraccion (talk) 13:59, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Regardless of where and if this fits in manga canon, we also must remember that we need to have our Translation Corner take a look at the novel, as there have already been a large number of translation differences with The Spirits are Forever with You. Now that the full novel is released, it's best to run this by the Translation Corner as soon as page scans become available. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 14:14, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Regardless of what you consider to be canon, there are official illustrations of Szayel with the number 100 tattooed on his eyeball, and also a illustration of his Segunda Etapa which is indeed work of TITE KUBO. If you can add the Nestle to Night information to character pages, this is no exception. All illustrations are by TITE KUBO. Thunderwitch (talk) 18:47, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I know what I saw, and I know Kubo drew those. The thing is many users who want us to add this content want us to add information based on a possibly shaky translation rather than an accurate one. It is the very same as Nestle to Night, and like Nestle to Night, we will NOT add any content from the novel until we can the most accurate translation as possible. Additionally, if you want to throw the whole "Kubo drew this so it must be canon" argument at me, then okay, we can play that game too. Kubo also drew concepts from some of the Bleach movies, as well as the special chapter based on Hell Chapter, and yet, I see nothing that marks any of those works as canon. The bottom line is whether or not this novel is canon, we still need to have the most accurate translation put up. There has already been confusion regarding the content released before the novels themselves were released. We will not put up information from untrusted sources, and we will not add information from these novels until we can check and confirm the translation ourselves. Until we do this, no information from the novels will be added, just like what we did with Nestle to Night. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:35, June 4, 2012 (UTC) My comment wasn't directed towards you. It was directed towards the individual who thinks he's a god. But yes, I agree with you. Although I don't think Kubo would illustrate Szayel with a segunda etapa for shits and giggles. I take it as canon PERSONALLY. Tite Kubo drew the Hell Chapter in his manga, yet it's not canon because you don't see it as such? Please elaborate. I don't think I quite understand your reasoning. Thunderwitch (talk) 20:56, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :This is an issue that will be discussed by the team and not influenced by people trying to pressurize them to go either way!! Just because Tite Kubo drew a picture does not make something canon when the author's words clearly conflicts with the stuff Kubo has established in his Canon-world!! We are aware of the current discrepancies and are looking into a way to include the information but to make people aware that it's clearly not canon!! Kubo is an artist he draws a lot of things!! The words in those novel conflict with Kubo's own words so that's why it is not considered canon!! In this case, these novels conflict with Kubo's world even more than The Bount Arc!! :These sort of things happen all the time, like Film-makers put scenes in a trailer that are not even in the movie and a lot of the time conflict with the movie, making them thus, not canon!! The Manga and Anime world is not a rich world so if Kubo draws a picture he will earn more money through royalties due to much more contribution!! This is the bigger picture that you are failing to look at!! You may think he classifies them as canon but look at the recent chapters, the Tres Bestias don't even recognize Orihime other than Aizen kidnapping her and yet we are supposed to believe they begged her to heal Harribel and then, despite their worship of Harribel, forgot the girl who "saved" her life, yeah that's not probable in the slightest!! Thus, Kubo is ignoring the novel!! :As it stands these novels are conflicting with the referenced universe that Kubo has already established and a simple drawing does not make it viable canon and those are the facts we all have to look into, in a controlled manner!! ::Also, I would stop judging someone whom you don't know!! Godisme does not think he is god so stop labeling people in such a way when you don't know them, it's ignorant and rude!! His name is a reference to his favorite character, Aizen, and the arrogance often associated with that character, he in no way thinks he is God, in fact he is an atheist so I suggest you stop judging people and continue this conversation in a calm, mature manner!! Everyone here has their own "PERSONAL" opinions in regards to the series, it doesn't mean we add them in, we only add the facts of established and referenced information from Kubo's own words!! Just because something is drawn by Kubo does not mean that it is canon. Kubo drew Tatsuki as a Shinigami, does this mean that we need to put that Tatsuki is a Shinigami on her page? No, it does not. Kubo draws a lot of things, often times for fun or out of interest. Also Thunderwitch, this is now an official warning for your attitude.-- Calm down people. When the info is translated by professionals and verified, The Bleach Wiki admin can determine what to add or omit. I seen more recent translation that state that this resurrected Szayel is not the real Szayel but the Privaron Espada 100 or Cien posing as him.--Urie12 (talk) 12:53, June 5, 2012 (UTC)